Awkward Cat Story
woof Hey everyone. I don't know what this is, or if it's even gonna relate to the series much at all. xD I feel the urge to write something. So uhhh, yeah. I'm gonna start typing now. AND PLEASE NOTE THIS HAS SWEARS xDDD, and it is a joke so dont think i hate the series now or anything Please dont correct me on the capitalization or spelling in this story, I am quite aware. xD CApTer 1 "hey billy r u bored right now" bob said "yes bob im bored lets go into the forest" billy replied licking poop off his ass. "okay that sounds dangerous lets go." bob barked like a dog "hey bob i thought you were a cat.." billy strectched AWKWARDLY "yes but my dads a koala bear so yeah" bob reasoned "but bob koala's aren't related to dogs oh wait whats a koala" billy began to walk in circles like a dumbass then they went to the forest CApTer 2 "good we are nice and lost !" "Who the hell are you." billy and bob said at the same time to the koala bear "luke i am your father." the koala said to bob. "my names bob ya shit,. and DADDDYYY!!! :D" bob rolled on the ground in some burd turd. billy started humming a song until he saw something "bob and bobs dad what the fuck is that ?!! :o" he grew a human hand and pointed over to some big ol' cats. "we are warriors *DUN DUN DUN* my name is warriorstar and this is my deputy warriordeputy." "oh shit lets get kidnapped!:DDDD" bob rolled in some more turd happily. the mean cats grabbed them and drug all three of them to there camp. CApTer 3 when they all arrived in the camp, bob made a jenna marbles face "what the FUCK are these things" he pointed with a human hand toward some cats covered in shit and mud and grass "oh thoses are my bitches" warriorstar stood up and grew a 8 pack and u know "wow he is manly :o" billy said loudly by accident "u know it" warriorstar flipped his hair "CAN I BE YOUR BITCH OF MIGHTY GOD OF SEX?" koala bear fell onto his knees and pleaded "yes bitch you can be my bitch" he nodded "WOO IN YOUR FACE BITCHES IM A BITCH!" he ran off, growing a bit of chest hair "how about u two interested ?" warrior star turned to the two kats "nah we're good our owner called us man whores isnt it great!" billy and bob rolled in burd turd happily together "yes it is omg clan gather around i have an announcement!" warrior star shrunk down and grew a fuck yeah meme face. "yes leader what is it." "I HAVE A NEW BITCH" he yowled in glee all his minions began rolling in burd turd in excitement CApTer what capter am i on...... 4 "okay all you godda do is lick that rock" billy announced "and then we'll be home rite" koala bear asked "yes lol then well be home" bob rolled in burd turd lhfao (laughing his fucking ass off, if u didnt know) "okay he licked the rock "woohoo we're home" "btch, ur delearious" said the fucking hot cat in the bush "woah that cat is fuckin hot" bob mentioned awkwardly "btch im fabulous" "lol bob dis is ur mom" koala bear rolled in burd turd lhfao MINI VOCABULARY LESSON! "Rolling in Burd Turd" = A sign of joy or laughing of sorts "Bitch" = When a cat uses this turn, they are fabulous. (Ex. Fucking hot cat: "Bitch I'm Fabulous") 'Awkwardly' = When this term is used, the writer has the urge to connect the story to the title. Koala Bear = An animal that is not related to the dog family. Bob's dad. Billy = An example of a fucking dumbass cat on weed. <--lol jks about the weed part thts not cool Bob = Category:Fanfiction